


Welcome to the Red Room

by anonymusblader123, orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Although its more hinted than described, Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Body Worship, Bondage, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Bubble Bath, Butt Plugs, Camboy Lance, Cat Ears, Clothing Kink, Cock Rings, Collars, Crying During Sex, D/s tones, Dark Shiro - Freeform, Dom Keith (Voltron), Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Finger Sucking, Gags, Handcuffs, Hands-free Orgasm, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Male Solo, Marking, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Men Crying, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Pampering, Pet Play, Piercings, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Self Confidence Issues, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Shibari, Shiro's Boobs, Shower Sex, Spanking, Sub Keith (Voltron), Switching, Threesome - M/M/M, Topping from the Bottom, Vibrators, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, camboy au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymusblader123/pseuds/anonymusblader123, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance was always impulsive. Always out standing out with cheesy pick-up lines and bad ideas, so, upon mentioning a new idea to Keith, he felt it shouldn't surprise him as much as it did.</p><p>(a.k.a. seven chapters of pure filth)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Klance + Camboy AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sin. It's just Klance sin.

The camera blinked to life, the red light flashing slowly.

"Are you feeling okay?”

Lance nodded what could be interpreted as a 'Yes' to Keith's question, eyes hidden behind a blindfold.

"Good. Now smile for the camera."

Lance flashed a cocky grin toward whatever direction Keith's voice was coming from, hearing the small pings of messages popping into the chat of the live stream. Lance kneeled on the bed in front of the video camera, his legs adorned with blue lacy thigh highs, which matched the underwear resting on his hips. There were cat ears on top of his head in the same shade of striking blue as the fluffy tail peeking from behind him.

Keith sat down at the foot of the bed, right next to the camera. He turned the laptop screen toward him and began speaking. “Today, Blue will be putting on a show for everyone. I’ll tell him exactly what to do just so he can please everyone. Right, Blue?”

The boy in question nodded, licking his lips eagerly.

Recently, he’d alerted Keith about his small (or, really, not so small) voice kink and he seemed to be using every single bit of the new knowledge to his advantage. Keith’s voice dropped lower, taking on a more husky and almost raspier tone, and it was almost like the vibrations went straight to Lance’s cock. His breathing had already begun to speed up before Keith even opened his mouth. “Ready, Blue?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Good. Touch yourself for us, Kitten.”

Lance’s hands eagerly moved toward his dick, slowly stroking himself until he had become fully hard. He twisted his hand around the head after every full stroke, letting himself revel in the small burn of arousal spreading through his body.

“Go faster, Kitten.” Keith’s voice had become almost uncharacteristically commanding. Lance could never disobey when he got like that and his hand sped up as his body jolted.

“Is it good? Do you like jerking yourself off and having us watch?" A choked off moan. "You’re so dirty.”

Lance inhaled, although it ended more like a small gasp, his thighs already trembling from arousal. “Y-Yes, Master. It feels s-so good…” He whimpered, the noise escaping unbidden, but unrestrained in volume. Lance was already feeling the rush. That feeling of climbing onto a razor's edge before it stopped abruptly. 

A simple command. A 'no.' 

"Stop, Blue."

And so he did. 

It was a delicious pain. The sort of burn that made itself known after a job well done, but it always came early. He was a good boy. That's what Keith always told him- that he was so _good,_ so _beautiful_ -and Lance fully intended to stay that way. 

"You did so well, kitten. Are you ready for the next step?"

 A challenge. A question. Something to see if he could break Lance down faster. 

"Yes, Master." A breathless assent that sent Keith's head spinning. 

There were a few more pings on the chat as Lance's heartbeat slowed slightly only to pick back up at Keith's words. "Wow. That's quite the praise. Kitten, I do think one of our viewers really likes you. They had quite the suggestion as well."

Another couple of chimes. 

"Present yourself to us, Kitten. Let them see how beautiful you are."

Lance's breath hitched slightly and he knew that it was all just as they had planned. He fumbled slightly, the inability to see causing his movements to be slightly sloppy as his turned around, facing away from where Keith's voice projected from and dropped to his hands and knees, back arched. 

A wave of overlapping pings. 

"See, kitten, everyone thinks you're so pretty. Can you be good for me and show us your tail?" Keith grinned, eyeing the comments in the chat. "He was such a good boy today, putting it in all by himself, so let's decide on a reward. Shall we?"

Lance shivered. He could practically feel the eyes, or more specifically the camera, burning into his skin and it put him on edge. He quaked under the heated feeling and it was almost too much already. He wanted to curl up away from the prying gazes of their viewers, but it was a delicious feeling. One that made shame bubble under his skin and a hot flush rise ever higher on his cheekbones. 

Keith just sat by the laptop on the side, monitoring the stream and its viewers. Lance was always so good, too good, and he wanted to see how far he could push him until he began to break. See how wrecked he could get before falling apart. 

The chat had blown up. Some messages were suggestions. Others praises. 

"Ready for your reward, Blue?"

An answering moan when the plug shifted slightly. Lance shook, arms quaking slightly. 

"Yes, Master."

He was still too put together. "Pick a number between one and five."

Lance grinned, the usual cocky part of his personality showing, "Five."

"Five, what?"

"Five, please, Master."

"Good boy."

A soft click and Lance practically jumped out of his position. His muscles tensed all at once before he took a shuddering breath in. Keith held back a laugh, watching as Lance's expression morphed from something almost scandalized to that of burning pleasure. 

Buying a remote controlled toy was definitely a good choice.

"Is that good enough for you, Kitten?"

 A loud moan. 

"I'll take that as a yes."

It was definitely self fulfilling. Keith wanted to see his rival break in the sweetest of ways and Lance just wanted to let go for a bit. It was mutualism, but twisted for their own means.

The plug buzzed enthusiastically inside Lance, sparks of pleasure running up his spine as he arched his back, biting the pillow in front of him to muffle the whimpers building up in his chest, threatening to spill from his mouth.

"Kitten," Keith warned, "Don't hide your voice from us."  
Lance sucked in a shuddering breath and clenched his fingers into the sheets as he shifted his hips just a little, causing the toy to shift inside him and hit a spot just _right_.

"Go on, Kitten. Keep playing with yourself."

Lance's hand slipped underneath him, taking hold of his leaking member with shaky fingers. As soon as he stroked himself once, he let out a high pitched whimper, other arm used as a brace against the bed.

His hips began to move of their own accord, slowly fucking his own fist as the toy's vibrations racked through his body.  
"Is it too much, Kitten? Do you want me to stop?"

"M-master, please," Lance gasped out. "I need to-ngh- I need to..."

"Need to  _what_ , Kitten?"

Lance opened his mouth as if to reply when a particularly sharp jolt of pleasure sent another wave of exclamations out of his mouth, this time interspersed with more than a few curses. He tried again, words halting and breathing shallow, "I need t-to  _come._ Please, Master."

"Really? Are you sure you've earned it?"

Lance's busy hand immediately dropped to clutch at the sheets next to his head. "Please..."

Keith grinned.  _Break._ "Please what?"

"P-Please let me come, Maser. I've been good. Just let me-"

"Let you? Why?" The pings from the chat had all but intensified. "Our viewers don't think you've been good enough. What are you going to do, Kitten?"

Lance's face fell at Keith's words. He wanted to be good _._ He didn't want to disappoint Keith. He wanted to be  _better_ than him. Wanted to bring him down to his own level, but, this time, Lance would settle for giving him what he wanted. 

"Whatever Master wants me to do."

Keith grinned. It was feral and promised something dark. "Beg."

Lance's breath hitched in his throat. "B-beg?" he asked, hoping Keith would relent slightly. 

"Yes, pet. _Beg_."

Lance closed his eyes against the pillow and let out a low whine.

Fine. If Keith wanted him to beg, he would beg.

"Master, plea-ngh!" Lance was shaking on the bed, muscles tightening and waves of pleasure racing through his body with unprecedented volume as he attempted to keep from writhing. 

"Finish your sentence, pet."

It was a waiting game, as it was every time, and whomever broke first was the loser. Lance already knew Keith had him hanging by a thread. He was grasping at straws, trying to hold back at the same time as chasing the bliss that came with the post-orgasm haze.

_Fuck._

"Let me come, Master. Please. I need it."

Keith grinned impishly, "And why, kitten, should I reward you?"

Lance bit his lip. Leave it to Keith to make this  _way_ harder than it had to be. "Because I've been good?"

"You don't sound so sure of yourself." Keith muffled a laugh. It was almost too easy.

"Sorry, Ma- _ah_ -ster." 

"Good enough, Kitten. You can continue now."

Lance's hand practically flew back to his dick, moving almost too quickly as he jerked himself.

Keith thumbed the remote, pressing a random button. Lance almost immediately keening high in his throat as the vibrations suddenly increased.

"M-master!" Lance managed to gasp out as his body immediately tenses, on the brink of an orgasm, before the vibrations immediately decrease, leaving Lance panting and shaking, slipping only ever so far away from euphoria. He could still feel the pleasure coursing through him and it  _hurt_. He wanted it. "... wasn't I good?" Lance asked, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. It wasn't from too much- as that was a fairly common occurrence -but from too little. He just wanted to come. 

"You've been good.  _Really_ good, but our viewers can't see you very well. Turn around, Kitten, and say hello to the camera."

Lance fumbled some more. The blindfold was slightly damp and he could only, ever so slightly, see the shine of the computer screen through the fabric. It wasn't a heavy thing, that was more of Kieth's realm of kink, but it did a decent job. 

"There we go. Stay, pet."

Lance stopped, settling back onto folded up legs, thighs spreading to the chimes of the chat. "Like this, Master?"

"Just like that." Keith paused, looking down at the remote to find another button, hopefully a step up from the last one. "Good boy-" He pressed the tiny nub, watching as Lance almost contorted into another position before flopping back down into his previous pose with a cry. "Come, Kitten."

Tremors wracked through Lance's body, streams of white covering his hand and the sheets in front of him. He came in small, jerking spurts, his legs trembling as the ball that had been building seemed to explode, spreading throughout his limbs with a roar that was mimicked by the blood rushing in his ears. Small mutters fell from his mouth, mixed in with little whines high in his throat.

The vibrator continued buzzing inside him, pressing against his prostate harshly, stimulating spots that sent shocks though him until it _hurt_.

"M-master!" Lance dug his nails into the sheets, throwing his head back and letting out a long groan. "Master, please, please, _please!_  I want it out now," he slurred over his words. Keith just sat by the side, remote discarded. 

"Do you get to order me around, Kitten?"

The plug shifted inside Lance, and he practically sobbed, his body tensing up all at once, previously lax from the short post-orgasm haze. Lance trembled harshly where he sat, tears soaking into the material of his blindfold.

It hurt. It hurt so  _badly,_ but it was a sort of delicious burning that left Lance yearning for more in a way that he could feel the day after. The memories of rushing blood and the strange exhilaration that came with submitting wholly and allowing himself to be toyed with would float around in his mind and make him impatient. It was a quality that Keith loved to exploit. 

Lance continued quaking and it took almost all his self control to keep from pulling the plug out himself. He could safe word out. They had precautions in place every time they planned shows like this, but he wanted to please Keith. He wanted to show him that he could take it. Could handle him. So he waited.

Keith suddenly shut the plug off. His expression had soured slightly. "I said, 'Do you get to order me around,  _Kitten?'"_

Lance's head drooped slightly. He had fucked up and wasn't happy about this new turn of events. "No."

"And should I reward you for being disobedient?"

"No."  _It can't end here. No-no no no no no!_

"No, _what?"_

 _Fuck._ "No, Master." 

Keith sighed. "We'll have to cut this one short then. Apologize to our viewers, Blue."

Lance interjected, "But-"

_"Apologize. Properly."_

There was a moment of silence. A suspense that Lance needed to break, but couldn't. He had failed. This was a just a test for them to see if this sort of play would work out. That didn't mean Keith's remarks didn't sting. 

Lance bit back a small sob. He had been crying since before orgasm. It was a normal occurrence for him. Anything even remotely overwhelming made his eyes begin to water, eventually devolving into fat tears and hiccuping breaths. 

It took him a moment to pull himself together. Being composed was never Lance's strong suit. He unfolded his legs from beneath him, resting on the plug now, attached tail tickling the inside of his thighs. They were splayed open towards the soft glow of the computer, stockings damp with sweat. The underwear had been thoroughly ruined, soaked through with cum and bunched up uncomfortably from when he had shifted positions. The whole ordeal was humiliating and it made Lance's face burn with embarrassment all the way up to his ears. "I-I'm sorry, everyone. I messed up."

Keith popped into the frame for a moment, "To make up for Blue's error, we'll plan a surprise for the next stream. See you next time." He cut the feed, sighing. "Lance, you can calm down. I'm not angry. This was a test. You could have used the safe word if it was too much." He reached over, untying the blindfold and wiping away tears.

There were tracks along Lance's cheeks and he smiled tiredly. "Was good though. Felt nice."

"Should we use a gag next time, then?" Keith removed the lingerie slowly, making sure to not damage it further or hurt Lance. "We can set up another signal. Does that sound good?"

Lance grinned, eyes alight, "Sounds sexy."

"Oh, fuck you!"

"I'll take you up on that off-ah! Keith!"

"Had to remove the plug."

"You're a devil. An annoying, mullet-wearing devil." 

Neither of their voices held any venom. Keith pulled the soiled comforter off the bed, tugging them from underneath Lance with a little more force than was strictly necessary, before tossing a clean blanket on top of the sheets and laying down. "Just sleep, Lance."

"Goodnight, Keith."

"Goodnight, Lance."


	2. Shklance + Camboy AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shklance sin. Thank Anon for picking kinks. I will now go wallow in shame.
> 
> Thank you for over 150 kudos and 3000 hits! We got far more support than we though we would and iT'S SO AMAZING WHAT DO WE D O
> 
> (in short, you're all amazing and we don't deserve all your love. have some smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *with emotion* Fuck
> 
> Sorry we didn't post earlier. The actual sin of legend comes next chapter we promise.

Keith was having a serious problem. Having to convince his best friend of over five years to participate in a threesome was difficult, if not impossible when the fact that said friend was  _Shiro_ , but it was made leagues harder by the fact that it would be broadcast live online. He had promised a surprise and, although Lance  _definitely_ had a few other things in mind, Keith stuck to his plan. It seemed almost impossible now. Keith had two more days before the next live stream. That was more than enough time for normal levels of planning and the man was beginning to regret his choice in sexual additions.

Shiro was a fortress. A true neutral. Someone who was immovable and true to those he was loyal to. He also had the sex life of a rock at the bottom of the ocean. Lance had even promised he wouldn't lord it over him too long if Keith couldn't manage to convince Shiro. Well, he had to start somewhere. He tapped Shiro's contact, dialing the number. "Hey- um -Shiro?"

It was early, dangerously so, and Shiro's voice was slightly gravely from sleep. He always got up stupid early (at 'the asscrack of dawn' as Lance had dubbed it), but it seemed Keith called him on an off day. "Keith?"

He repeated himself somewhat, nervous and more than a little unsure, "Hey, Shiro. Can we talk?"

There was a soft rustling of sheets. "Damn... it's early, buddy." Keith internally (and maybe externally) cringed. "What can I do for you? I don't have classes until next week. First mini-term finished."

"Can... can we meet up later, then?" He paused, unsure of how to continue before Lance snatched the phone away, more than half asleep and definitely not thinking.

He slurred, eyes blinking slowly, "Keith wants to fuck you and I wanna sleep. Come over."

There was a sputtering sound from the other side of the line before Lance hung up.  _Fuck._ They had a lot of explaining to do.

 

* * *

 

"So, what you're telling me is, you have a channel on PaladinsLive and want me to be a special 'surprise' for your upcoming stream?"

Keith nodded meekly, horribly embarrassed and more than a little angry. Lance cut in, still in his pizza boxers, "Yep! Keith was  _dead set_ on the idea and I  _definitely_ agree. Just keep Kuro out of it. Your bro is  _terrifying_." He nursed a mug of hot chocolate. Lance never drank coffee unless it had enough sugar in it to kill an army and that was still a worst-case-scenario.

"That's a lot of emphasis."

Lance shrugged, perfectly comfortable parading around mostly naked with his lion slippers on. "What can I say? I'm a drama queen."

Shiro chuckled, far more put together than the duo sitting across from him. After Lance had ended the call he all but dragged Keith out of their room, not up for dealing with his usual anxiety and the growing dread in the pit of his stomach, instead ordering the other man to get dressed before walking off to make himself food. Shiro had arrived not even five minutes later clad in a sweatshirt and jeans, boots half laced and hair sticking up slightly. To say it wasn't a turn on would be a lie. Shiro was gorgeous and it was only because he had the personality of a saint that Keith had even held out on hinting at a relationship. 

"-es."

Keith jumped slightly, "What?!"

"I said yes." Shiro shrugged, way too calm to have been thinking clearly. 

Lance let out something akin to a victory screech before grinning wildly, "I  _agreed._ This is gold. Comedy, or otherwise.  _Gold._ I gotta tell Pidge!" He then hopped off Keith's lap and ran to go grab his phone and begin spamming the girl (and probably the whole squad) about their newest addition. 

_Fun._

"Are you sure?" Keith raised a brow tentatively, definitely more than a little off put by Shiro's easy acceptance. "You're agreeing to have sex with us on  _camera!_ Is this real-"

"Yep. Super sure." The older of the two nodded. Shiro was  _serious_. About  _him,_ about  _them._ "Don't tell Lance yet, but I've seen your streams before."

"What!?"

Keith looked around as if someone would appear out of a room and scream "You just got punked!" His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You," he walked closer to Shiro and began to whisper, "You've seen our streams?"

"Uh... yeah? I was online one night and I sort of," Shiro paused to scratch his neck sheepishly. "....stumbled across your channel?"

Keith's mind was in shambles. There was just a resounding  _holy fuck, Shiro saw the streams I'm going to die._ He swallowed nervously. "... which stream did you see last, exactly?" It was a rather intrusive question, something that Keith instantaneously regretted even mentioning.

Shiro actually smiled at him and stated, "Last week's."

_Fuck._

Lance came bounding back into the room, still unclothed. "Pidge says Hunk owes her twenty bucks and I get ten percent of the profit!"

"You do realize that's only two bucks, right?" Shiro laughed at his antics. It was normal for Lance to get riled up over anything and everything. Especially if it involved Pidge and Hunk. The trio was practically a walking disaster waiting to happen. The only reason it was still a matter of not becoming an actual disaster was because of Hunk. The only sane person in the group and way too nice for his own good.

"I finally have enough to buy a thing!"

Keith was confused. "What 'thing' are you talking about, Lance?"

The man in question grinned, mischief shining in his eyes, "You'll see, Keithy-boy! Now we gotta go _shopping!_ I saved a ton for this!"

 

* * *

 

It had been a two days. The stream was in a couple of hours and Lance was practically vibrating with excitement. To say he was hyped would be a heinous understatement. The shopping trip had been fun, although Lance's choice in stores had been rather questionable, and the trio left with a few bags and more sexual tension than built up in a cheesy romance novel. Lance hadn't let them see what he had bought, claiming that it was a 'surprise for the resident mullet-head' before scampering off to hide his purchase as soon as they had gotten back to the apartment.

Shiro was completely unabashed by Lance's behavior. Partially because they had been friends for years and mainly because he had more composure than most people had in a lifetime. He had wandered around with them, making the occasional comment until Lance had leaned over to whisper something in his ear. The two had then hurried off with a horrible excuse and come back beaming. 

Keith was confused. Neither had mentioned anything to him, simply changing the topic and steering conversations away from their impromptu trip. Shiro had called to say he'd be arriving shortly after work. It felt oddly domestic. He had showered with Lance, opting to tease him before getting dressed. They had made a quick dinner and were just lounging around, waiting. The knock on the door almost startled Keith. Lance all but rocketed towards the door, opening it hurriedly before tugging Shiro inside and past Keith with a shit eating grin spreading across his face in lieu of a proper greeting.

When in doubt, wait. Whatever the two were planning would come to light eventually. 

A minute passed. Then two. Three. 

Keith wasn't good at waiting. He was all action and a little thought and now he was standing in the doorway to his and Lance's room, staring down the two rather abashed men hunched over an assortment of boxes and bags. "Care to explain?"

Lance had the decency to nod before launching himself at Keith in a flurry of movement. He tugged off Keith's shirt before shoving him backward, straight into Shiro. "We got you gifts!"

He huffed, "Why'd you steal my shirt though? It's cold."

The duo beamed at him. "You see, Keith, it's been over a year since you got pierced. I consulted a professional and saved up for a gift. The two bucks I got from Pidge added up to just enough to buy it. Plus Shiro found something for you too! You're gonna look so  _pretty."_

Well that _definitely_ didn't send a shock down Keith's spine. No. Nope. He totally didn't have a praise kink... maybe. "So... what is it?"

"Close your eyes, mullet."

Keith growled slightly at that. "Why? And don't call me mullet!"

Shiro sighed, hands holding Keith in place by the hip. "He wants it to be a surprise. Just let Lance give you our gifts." Shiro paused for a moment before leaning in, whispering softly, "He wants to be good for you. You'd look so pretty for us. Can you do that? Just close your eyes." Shiro could all but feel Keith shiver in his arms. This was way more than he had ever expected, but he wasn't complaining. 

Lance reached over to grab a small box. It had already been opened previously, lid laying somewhere on the bed sheets. There was the sound of clinking metal before Keith felt something prodding at his nipple. He had switched from the starter barbells a few months back just to keep them from catching on his clothing and now apparently Lance wanted to do something else. The click of a cap and the unscrewing of the side of one barbell was followed by a soft press and a slow slide until the familiar chill of metal met his skin. The removed end was attached to the new piercing before he moved on to the next one. The process was repeated, but something ticked at Keith's chest, hanging in between the new piercings. 

There was the soft ringing of a bell before something was fastened around his neck. The material was soft, if not slightly ticklish, and Keith's nose scrunched up slightly. It was definitely something more on the glamorous side, something more suited to Lance. Keith liked heavier things. Thick leather collars, stiff boots, studded paddles. Items that he could  _feel._

Lance snickered slightly and Keith could practically see his smile. The man was probably gloating, proud that he got to give him something. It was always incredibly cute how much Lance liked to please others. The face he made when thanked afterwards, that flustered expression and rapidly coloring cheeks, sent a rush down Keith's spine every time. 

Shiro shifted slightly, lifting his hands from Keith's eyes. "You can look now."

Lance coughed awkwardly into his hand, looking away as if seeing him half naked now was something far more embarrassing. Keith opened his eyes, staring straight into a small mirror. It was one of the many different ones Lance kept in the bathroom for skincare purposes. He held it just far enough away to allow Keith to see his gifts. 

There was a velvety collar sitting around the base of his neck, red and black with a small bell. Apparently Lance wasn't the only kitten now. The old barbells had been replaced by something far more extravagant than practical. That was definitely Lance's gift. 

The new piercings were silver, straight barbells with small metal loops underneath, connected by twin chains. Lance smiled, "Like it?"

Keith grinned, "Maybe. I think I'll like it more if you'd play with them. You did such a good job putting them in. Good boy, Lance."

He preened under the praise, smile becoming more genuine than unsure. Shiro kissed Keith tenderly over his shoulder, slowly picking up the pace until Keith was left breathless and more than a little turned on. the smaller man shuddered as Shiro began lightly dragging his fingernails down his stomach, letting his breath ghost over Keith's ears, whispering, "You look so pretty wearing our gifts, Kitten."

Keith's head practically dropped to Shiro's shoulder, boneless with a shuddering, whining gasp spilling pas his lips. It wasn't just the compliment that had gotten to him. Lance had begun tugging on the chains, watching them shimmer with fascination, sending bursts of pleasure shooting through his body. "Fuck, Lance-" Before he could even think to finish his sentence, warm fingers slipped into his boxers with more than a little practiced ease. Shiro was already having too much fun with this, watching Keith writhe in his hold, and the stream hadn't even started yet.

Wait.

The _stream._

There was no camera. No other viewers. It felt almost serene in a way. Well, as serene as a threesome with two insanely attractive men could get. With Lance tugging at one of the most sensitive parts of his body, it was almost hard to breathe, breath catching in his throat and hands beginning to claw into Shiro's slacks and Shiro, oh, _Shiro,_ was driving him _crazy._  Bites and what felt almost like kitten licks left skin stinging and soothed. It was almost more potent than the rush from being watched. 

Keith groaned lowly, aching. He took a deep breath as if to quell the rising burn between his legs. "L-Lance...mmm... you guys, you gotta stop, we have to save this stuff for the stream-" And he was _gone,_ sent over the edge by a handjob and a a multitude of hickeys. Lance was smiling lopsidedly, straining against his shorts. He knew Shiro had _wrecked_ him, and boy, was he gonna gloat about it for days. "Shut up." Keith glared at a far wall, hazy and a little tired.

"I haven't even said anything!" Lance crossed his arms and looked away, pouting.

Keith sighed. "Just... just don't even start. We gotta get the stuff for the stream ready. Hey, Shiro? What time is it?" he said, attempting to sound confident, even though the fact that he was so close to Shiro and had literally just been jacked off in front of his mentor was frying his synapses.

For someone with no sex life, Shiro was practically a prodigal god.

Boy, Keith was fucked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'the LatinoonnonononnonononNONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONNO' - Anon (why do you do this)
> 
> Feedback us, minions!
> 
> (Or scream with on tumblr at: https://neko-and-anon-ao3.tumblr.com/)


	3. Shklance + Camboy AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuckidy shit fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags that apply to this chapter:  
> Nipple Piercings  
> Threesome  
> Crying During Sex  
> Nipple Clamps  
> Collars  
> Overstimulation  
> Nipple Play  
> Praise Kink  
> Pet Names  
> Gags

It had taken the trio a good ten minutes to set everything up. Camera? Check. Laptop? Check. Insanely provocative booty shorts? Check. The only things missing were Lance and Shiro. They had holed themselves up in the bathroom under the guise of changing, but Keith knew that something was either seriously wrong, or Lance was doing something he definitely should be. Probably the latter. 

The door opened with a click a minute later and it was almost like the coming of a ~~sex~~ god. Damn did Lance look nice. 

The getup was a gift from Keith for Lance's birthday, something rarely worn, but well used. It was less of an outfit and more of a set of accessories, really. Thick leather handcuffs, tall stockings, a heavy collar with an 'o' ring on the front. All in black. 

Lance blushed heavily. There was a new addition, apparently. It explained Shiro's insistence and more than a little of Lance's jitters. 

Clamps. Shiny, with rubber coated ends, pinching at Lance's chest. It was something that hadmentioned in passing on a steam a while back. A detail Keith had completely forgotten until Lance had come out of the bathroom looking absolutely ravishing (Good _god._ If Keith didn't know he needed it before, he sure did now.) and it practically caused his brain to short circuit because  _they were attached to the collar_ and it was probably forever going to be burned into Keith's mind with how hard he was staring. 

An alarm went off on Shiro's phone. 

_Time for the stream._

The trio grabbed a few extra items in a rush, placing them on a clean table and getting into place. Keith turned on the camera, beginning the stream with a wide grin and more than a little mischief shining in his eyes. Lance must be rubbing off on him.

"Hello, everyone. Red here." Keith was interrupted by a wave of pings. "Before we get started, I guess I should explain a few things. We have a special guest here today as an apology for what Lance did in the last stream and I think you'll be pleased, but it seems you're all rather excited about _these._ " Another cluster of notifications. "Good guess, but they're not a treat for them-" He glanced behind him to make sure Shiro and Lance were in their places as discussed before fingering the chain delicately. "-more for myself, really. I hope it doesn't bother you too much." More messages popped up in the chat, all full of praise, or rather vulgar words.

_Perfect._

Keith nodded at Shiro.

Lance had been restrained rather efficiently, hands bound behind him by the cuffs now that he was seated and legs held wide open by Shiro's grip on his thighs. Shiro's thumbs stroked the insides of Lance's thighs as he smiled at the camera. "Hello, everyone. I'm White. It's nice of you all to tune in and watch us." Shiro's voice sent shivers down Lance's spine, breathing picking up ever so slightly in anticipation.

"Hello everyone. It's Blue again. I'm so glad you could all tune in to watch us." he licked his lips as one of Shiro's hands strayed a little too close to his crotch. "White is a special gift for all of you today. I hope you enjoy seeing us together." 

Keith cut in, not in-frame this time, "Now, I need you all to make a decision. Would you like to see Blue gagged or not?" His collar jingled slightly as he bent down to snatch a fallen bottle of lube from the floor.

Various messages popped into the chat, but they were all unanimous in nature.

_Fuck yes._

Keith grinned wildly at the camera and moved over to the nightstand. Shiro's curious gaze following him as Keith opened a drawer and pulled out a silver spider gag. Lance squirmed excitedly at the sight of it. Keith knelt in front of the Latino boy and held the gag up. "Open up, Blue."

Lance let his jaw drop (to which he would usually make a joke out of) and waited patiently as Keith fastened the gag behind his head. He bit down on the gag experimentally and whined lowly at Keith, blue eyes already at half mast.

"Patience, kitten. This is supposed to be a punishment." Keith ghosted his fingers along Lance's face before backing away, watching as he strained against Shiro slightly, chasing the sensation.

The eldest of the three laughed gently, "Remember me?" Shiro watched as Lance shuddered in his hold. He slid his flesh hand down, across Lance's inner thigh before kneading gently at his growing erection. 

Lance was almost pissed of. Fuck the foreplay! The suspense was  _killing_ him. At least he knew Keith had some kinky shit in mind with this sort of gag coming out of his box of tricks.

"Let's get started then." Keith crawled back toward Lance and pulled him away from Shiro, turning his body so that Lance was facing him while sitting into his lap. Keith looked over Lance's shoulder to see Shiro pouting, disappointed at the loss. He grinned, taking pleasure in knowing that Shiro was at least slightly enjoying this so far. "I just have to explain some things to Blue." Keith pulled Lance against his body, practically causing Lance to grind on him.

Shiro could already see Lance losing his composure even before Keith leaned in to whisper something less than decent in his ear. At one point, Keith said something that had Lance whining and attempting to rut against Keith's thigh. Keith had simply grabbed Lance's hips in a firm grip, halting his movements.

Keith pulled back from where he had been by Lance's ear, speaking at a normal volume again, "Do you think you can do that for me, kitten?"

Shiro sat patiently, waiting for Lance to show some sort of affirmation. 

Lance nodded slowly, as if testing Keith's reaction.

Shiro huffed out a breath. The A/C had turned on automatically a few minutes ago and the chill was making Lance's nipples pebble. Keith had arranged them quickly and it was obvious the positioning was more for show than convenience. 

Lance was sitting closest to the camera, legs splayed wide and shivering. With embarrassment, or strain Shiro couldn't tell. Keith had slunk from in front of the camera and settled himself beside Lance, absentmindedly playing with the clamps as if the length of chain wasn't attached to his partner's chest. Shiro was instructed to stay behind Lance for now. Keith snatched the bottle of lube from behind Shiro before promptly coating his hands with the substance and beginning to smear it all over Lance's cock. 

Keith was either in it just to be sexy for the camera, or to make Lance fall apart at the seams. Today was a day to wreck him. Definitely. 

Shiro raised a brow and Keith made a shushing motion. "Hey, Blue? Don't hold your voice back this time. You were so mean to me over the weekend." That, of course, was a lie. Lance doted on Keith and practically treated him like a king whenever the two weren't bickering. Keith made full use of Lance's confusion to begin working him over, grip comfortable and more than familiar. It wasn't all that often that they got each other off like this, but that didn't mean Keith didn't know exactly what got Lance to melt in his arms, or scream in pleasure.

Keith's hand slowly pumped Lance, tightening his grip slightly on every stroke upward. He watched as Lance's eyes fluttered closed and his breathing picked up. "Blue, Kitten, do you think you could start doing what I told you to now?" Keith asks and Lance's eyes opened just a bit to stare at him pleadingly.

Lance nodded slowly, allowing Keith to manhandle him until he had been turned around to face Shiro.

"White, Blue says he'll let you take his mouth tonight. Do you want to?" Keith stared into Shiro's eyes and slid his hand up Lance's torso to tug lightly on one of the nipple clamps attached there.

Shiro's cock jumped at the thought of having Lance's lips wrapped around his erection. He bit his lip. "Can I?" he asked, shifting so that he would be sitting more comfortably.

Lance had begun whining more and more insistently, straining towards Shiro in aborted movements. "Blue seems eager tonight, doesn't he?" Keith smiles and lets Lance down onto his hands and knees so that his face is level with Shiro's cock.

He was used to Keith, not Shiro. Sure, they had discussed it, but actually having sex with him was uncharted territory, so he tried his best. If the answering groans were anything to go by, he was doing well. He allowed Shiro to slowly fuck into his mouth, hands gripping at the sheets as Keith worked him over from behind. The soft whimpers Lance let out on every upstroke reverberated through his mouth and soon enough Shiro's breathing picked up far too much to point to anything less than the razor's edge before orgasm. Keith picked up on it, smiling crookedly, "Are you okay, White? Is Blue being good for you? He's such an amazing kitten."

Lance shivered at the compliment, moaning around Shiro. He felt him jump on his tongue. Shiro spilled into Lance's mouth with only a choked off, wanton noise as a warning. He pulled back, face flushed brilliantly red. Keith picked up his pace, watching as Lance began to writhe. "You're such a good kitten-" He circled a finger around Lance's entrance "-do you want a treat? Do you want Shiro in here? A toy?" All Lance could do was shiver and shake, mouth held open with unforgiving metal. He came with Keith talking him down, all over the sheets.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback us, please!


End file.
